Bare Necessities
by Liveforblueandredties
Summary: Kurt Hummel gets unexpected texts from someone on a date with Blaine Anderson. Who will this person be? Can Blaine and Kurt keep their relationship going?
1. Unknown number

**AN: This is Phoebe here :) Another story about Klaine, ummm well yeah. Took alot of ukulele playing to get an inspiration for this story and after mastering Bare Necessities, I finally had a Eureka moment! Chapter 1 is here! Yay... *cough* Hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

"Blaaaaaine. Please can we watch The Jungle Book again?" Kurt was in a childish mood as he asked his boyfriend to watch this movie for the fourth time that day. He took his glance away from his iPhone and batted his eyelids at Blaine.

Blaine could not resist that face, so he reluctantly agreed to get the DVD again.

_Might as well keep this in the room all the time._

"Didn't think you could resist that face, honey." Kurt grinned as he watched Blaine leave the room. He reached for his phone again to see that he had a text from an unknown number.

_Hi. I hope you know who this is babe. Well just wanted to text you to say I love what you're wearing tonight. That jacket looks great on you._

Kurt looked down to see what he was wearing and, he was in fact, wearing a jacket. How could they know what he was wearing? Fear filled his mind as he thought back to his memories with the bully Karofsky. Could he be the one doing this? Yes, I don't have his number.

He would've replied if Blaine hadn't returned to the room with the DVD clutched in his hand.

Blaine saw his boyfriend look slightly on edge, but he daren't ask what was wrong. When Kurt was on his phone he knew better than to qestion who he was texting. The last thing he wanted to do was make Kurt think he didn't trust him.  
Instead of talking, he set the DVD on the arm of the couch and rubbed his hand over Kurt's back in circles. This had calmed him throughout his issues with Karofsky.

"Ready for the DVD?" he said. "Yeah, sorry I just got a call from a random number." Kurt plastered a fake grin onto his face as Blaine crawled along the floor to insert the disc into the DVD player.

The familiar sound of Mowgli calmed Kurt and he nestled himslef into Blaine's shoulder.

As soon as '_Bare Necessities_' came on, Kurt felt his phone vibrate against the leather sofa. Mumbling apologies he, reluctantly, moved positions so he could see his phone. Another text from that number again.

_Hope you're enjoying the movie._

Blaine felt Kurt tense up and peered over his shoulder to try and get a look at the sender. he wasn't trying to be nosy, but he wondered who could be texting Kurt this late. It was 11pm on their movie night, and Mercedes or Tina would know not to interrupt.

All Blaine could see was an unknown number. He recalled Kurt saying earlier that he had a call from an unknown number earlier... Blaine didn't mention anything but instead turned his head back to the snake, what was it called, Kaa?

Kurt decided to leave his phone and talk to Blaine about it in the morning. For now he wanted to spend an uninterrupted night with Blaine.

Nothing would ruin his movie night tonight.

* * *

**Sorry, this is short I really wanted to get the first chapter up but I have installment 2 half done. Also, I apologise for my accent (couch=sofa) as my parents are Northern :) Prompts are open and if anyone has ideas where this could go, I'd love to hear them! Possibly thinking of the stalker person stalking Blaine too...**  
**Thanks for reading! *Celebrating for random reason* :D**


	2. Late

**AN: Welcome to the second installment of Bare Necessities... I would've updated sooner although yesterday I had a piano exam so I was practising like crazy! This chapter is in Blaine's point of view. I had a few reviews asking who the 'stalker' was but you will have to wait and see :D Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Blaine was trudging down the corridor to French, not caring if he was late. He would just make up for it by apologising and saying he was at the nurse in French. He had other things on his mind; not surprisingly Kurt. Since their latest movie marathon Kurt had seemed more distant than ever. He wondered whether it was the fact that the exams were soon, and Kurt didn't react to pressure as well as the rest of them.

_Blaine needed to get his maths homework from Kurt's room where he had left it there the previous night. He knocked on the door and called out to Kurt._

_"Hey, Kurt it's just me I'm just getting my maths okay?" Blaine pushed the door open to get a proper look at Kurt, to see him hidden under a pile of paper and books._

_He was asleep, poor thing. Blaine walked over to Kurt's desk to see his maths homework was about the last in the pile, closest to the table. How could he get this out without waking him? He needed this work now, although if he didn't he would've come back later. As gently as he could he grabbed his maths books and pulled them out gently. His desk looked like a Jenga game._

_He managed to pull his books out successfully and for a second he thought he was safe to run. He could've run except a little floor in Blaine's plan had arisen. All of Kurt's books topple over and fell to the floor with a crash._

_Kurt opened his eyes blearily but as soon as he saw his work scattered all over the floor, all hell broke loose. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM BLAINE! CAN'T YOU SEE IM BUSY? J'ai besoin de réviser le français!"_  
_"Kurt, honey, you were asleep. Maybe you need to rest."_  
_Kurt's tone lowered, "Blaine. Get out of my room before I throw this at you." He had a glue stick in his hand. Wow, Kurt really did get violent when he was stressed..._  
_Blaine held up his hands in reassurance. "Ok, I'm just gonna go now. But do sleep soon, you'll burn yourself out. If you aren't asleep in 2 hours; Wes will have a tape of him banging his gavel. It will be played until you sleep properly." Blaine gave a quick smile to show he wasn't serious but Kurt didn't return it._

_'Oh no,' Blaine thought, 'I have about 3 seconds to get out of this room.' Blaine sprinted for the door and heard something whistle past his left ear. He grabbed the handle of the door and legged it down the dorm room corridor._

Blaine hadn't realised how long he had been stood by the painting.  
It was a painting by Monet that he had never noticed before, and then he had an idea. One to get everything off Kurt's mind.

* * *

Turned out that Blaine got a detention for being late, even though his French was perfect. When he walked into the classroom he caught Kurt's eye and smiled. Kurt returned a rather lacklustre one.

He walked over to his usual seat but he literally stopped in his tracks when he saw what was next: someone was sitting in his seat. HIS seat. Nobody ever does that. EVER. This guy, who looked new, was sitting next to his boyfriend. AND he was talking to him.

Okay, so talking doesn't necessarily mean flirting but judging the way that Kurt was laughing... Well.

Blaine tried to ignore the fact that Kurt's laughter was filling the classroom (because Kurt was such a perfect student she never cared whether he was chatting or not).

As he walked over to the only other free seat in the class he was aware of how much he looked like a 10 year old sulking. So he stuck a fake smile on his face and acted like he didn't care.

Blaine was working through exercise 6 when a thought occurred to him. _What if that unknown number was this guy? _He had to find out his name.

When the end of the class finally came, Blaine hurried over to the new kid and tried to start a conversation. "Hi, I'm Blaine, what's your name?" He was well aware that this sounded to formal and childish but he still wited for an answer.

Blaine was alerted at the fact that the voice he heard next was rather different to the one he was expecting. "I'm Charles," Charles had a stocky build, light blonde hair and broad shoulders. He looked like a typical American football player. Everything that Blaine wasn't. His voice however came out high and squeaky. "I only just transferred here." He gave Blaine a kind smile, which he reluctantly returned.

"Oh, well I do hope you fit in here! Why'd you transfer?" Kurt had kep quiet throughout the conversation so far but then he spoke up.

"Blaine here is in the Warblers, like myself. Can you sing Charles?"

Charles was taken aback by this question and just shrugged.

"Well follow me, we can find Wes and ask if you can audition. It'll be good to get you into as many clubs as possible, for the social effect of course." Kurt;s voice was bright, as usual however there was something rushed in his tone. Like he wanted to get out of there ASAP.

"Well, OK. Nice meeting you Blaine, I'd like to speak again! I'm boarding with Kurt if you ever want to find me." And with that they left, with Kurt tugging on Charles' sleeve.

_Like I'll ever want to find you._

* * *

Kurt was pulling Charles to the hall when he truly noticed how cute the new kid was. He wasn't sure if Charles was gay but..._Kurt! You are dating Blaine. Stop that now._

He felt he had been so distant with Blaine because of those texts he got on the movie night. He knew that he shouldn't worry but he does_.  
_Just like he does when his scarf isn't equal around his neck.

Kurt didn't have any more time to think about Charles or Blaine (whom he dearly loved) because the Warblers were gathering into the hall.

Surprisingly Blaine wasn't leading this solo, he was no where to be seen amongst the sea of singing teenagers.

Thoroughly enjoying the song, Kurt felt his phone vibrate. He hoped it was Blaine but hus heart dropped when he saw the unknown number on the screen. It couldn't be anybody in the room, they were all singing...

Wait, no, Blaine? Was this his way of trying to get back at him for not spending much time with him?

* * *

**Yay! This is a longer chapter :) did this in the middle of my mum completely panicking after her memory stick broke but luckily I backed it up ;P superheroooo! Umm well yeah, I need ideas for who this stalker is, I have a couple of ideas:**

**1. Cooper (as suggestes by MeBeGleek) least favourite... slightly weird because he's Blaine's bro**

**2. Charles**

**3. Some random dude who has no name yet.**

**4. Karofsky**

**Please review with ideas as well as reading! Thanks :D**

**Oh PS the song was ****_We are family _****by Sister Sledge but apparently now songs are illegal so had to take it out...**

1. Unknown number2. Late3. Audition4. Gavel5. Declaration6. Punishment7. Ex8. Pictures


	3. Audition

**Well hi again :D Had positive reviews saying that they liked the idea of Karofsy or Charles. Waking up to the emails I get from fanfiction is seriously aweswome. I will be having poll like type of things (like in the last chapter's end note) so I will be writing the story bow you guys want to read it. Recentlty found out that Notepad is recommended for using as a last resort: I use it all the time because my laptop has no Microsoft etc *sighs* but do not fear, itcomes out all right :)) Also I'd like to know whether people want a Nick and Jeff bromance or actual romance?**

**Umm so yeah , read on :) sorry if this note is longer than the story...;) This is all about Charles' audition.**

* * *

After the Warbler's meeting Wes and David walked back to their dorm room quickly. They didn't want to come across Blaine who had not turned upto the meeting. He would ask them what had had happened and if he missed anything. Wes and David couldn't exactly lie because he could just go and ask Thad instead.

* * *

Kurt walked into the room feeling confident that Charles would be great. Most of the boys glanced at the fair haired boy as he walked in tentatively. Everyone had taken a seat and now Charles had full spot light. He was just about to speak, but Kurt spoke instead. "Charles here is new to Dalton and would like to auditition for the Warbler's."

Murmuring filled the room as everyone began to speak about what Kurt had just said. "I'm afraid that we don't have any more places available in the group. Perhaps you could try out after the season is over." What Wes had said had shocked Kurt; everyone could audition couldn't they?

"No, he can't wait. Charles sing. Show them your talent."

_Even though I've never heard you sing, thought Kurt as an afterthought._

Charles looked incredibly nervous as he told the Warbler's what he wanted to sing. A guitar magically appeared in his arms and the sound of an angelic voice surrounded his ears. The resemblance to Blaine was creeping into his head as he strummed the guitar. _He's even better than me... And he's rapping?!_

Charles had a very distinctive voice, very husky (unlike his normal voice) and he had huge range. He was like Kurt in his manor of singing, very reserved, although he really pulled it out the bag! As the Warbler's closed their harmonies Wes banged his gavel on the table and said, "Well I guess I can't say no to that audition,now we have some diverse singers for Regionals. Meeting dismissed everyone."

Charles looked relatively surprised with himself as he sank back into his chair next to Kurt. Kurt wasn't moving to go like the rest of the boys. He had a vacant stare on his face. Charles noticed that Kurt had his phone in one hand.

He placed his arm on Kurt's. "Are you OK? You look a bit pale, I mean you already are but more than usual..." Kurt snapped out of his trance and smiled. "Yeah! I'm fine, and by the way your singing was great! Now you'll be famous like me." Kurt winked and rose to get up. "Thanks for helping me Kurt. It means alot."

_Was that him flirting with me?_ Charles left Kurt feeling even more confused than he was before.

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter, wanted some feedback about Niff and his audition. I will probably update this chapter again to make it longer but wanted to get it out so you weren't waiting ;)**

**Niff or not? Oh and good luck Mara for test :P**

**The song was Billionaire, by the one and only Glee.. But it's illegal so I took it out.**


	4. Gavel

**Well I had more reviews than I expected! Thanks guys :) another chapter of Bare Necessities here... My beta nomorecandles had an idea for another story-not much yet- but it will involve truck loads of fluff and making out ;) haha. Anyway, here it is.**

* * *

Blaine had finished trawling through websites to find what he was looking for: Kurt was going paintballing with him! Hopefully this would close the ever increasing gap between them. He also needed to sort out Charles. He was always with Kurt. Now he was protective over Kurt but sometimes he did get jealous. He didn't want to make Kurt think that he didn't trust him, and especially now that they were going through a rocky patch.

Blaine shut his laptop and picked up his phone to find he had a text: from an unknown number.

_What's up?_

Blaine put his phone down, but didn't delete the text.

_This happens all the time to people, don't think about it. Right, let's go and find Kurt!_

Blaine found Kurt, Charles and David in the foyer of the dorm room. He could tell that they were talking about the Warblers.

"Hey guys, how are you?" He added a smile to the end to distract himself from all the possibilities of what Kurt could say.

David replied first, "Good, and yourself? We haven't seen you in a while? You retired to your room on Thursday and didn't come out until Friday afternoon!"

This was true; Blaine had looked through about 400 websites trying to find a paintballing arena in Ohio for Kurt. He could've gone anywhere but he wanted Kurt to be able to invite his friends from New Directions. Hopefully if all else failed he could get credit for that.

"Oh yeah, I was busy. Err homework and stuff." Kurt hadn't said anything to him for days now, and now he thought about it, he was unlikely to say he will come... He was originally going to ask Kurt there and then but then Kurt was probably going to ask Charles to come with them.

_I could just say there aren't enough tickets...No but then how could he invite the New Directions?_

"Kurt, can I speak to you for a minute?" Blaine asked.

"Sure." Kurt said and rose to walk over to Blaine.

Charles stood up too, but Kurt turned round and said, "No Charles, you stay here, you don't need to follow me around anymore-you aren't a newbie." Blaine glared at Charles while Kurt spoke to him and inside he felt like screaming.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and walked with Blaine to the door feeling smug. Charles had begun to follow him around like a lost puppy and it was beginning to do his head in.

Blaine cut straight to the chase. "Kurt, I'm so sorry about how I've been acting to you the past few weeks. I was wondering if we could start again and if you'd come paintballing with me?"

Kurt started crying.

"Oh God Kurt what have I done? Are you OK? DO you want me to go?"

Kurt looked up and placed his hands on Blaine's cheeks. "I can't express how sorry I am in words so maybe this will cover it."

Kurt leant in and kissed Blaine softly. It felt like his first kiss all over again: so meaningful and loving.

Kurt pulled away first, "I love you."

Although before Blaine could respond, Charles opened the door, looking manic, with Wes' gavel in his hand.

* * *

**The ending was quite dramatic but hopefully good. REVIEW!**


	5. Declaration

**After days of nagging Mara finally got what she wanted. I've written another chapter :D listening to Elbow rights now-anyone heard of them? Awesome band. And they're my inspiration for this chapter. Yeah so...**

**Thought of the ideas for the next few chapters during history (World Ward One) and got straight to writing them during breaks! So here it is...! Thanks to everyone who has been story alerting me and reviewing! Keep it up :)**

* * *

_A few days earlier:_

Kurt was in the Recital room casually trying out songs for his upcoming Warbler solo at Regionals.

He felt that 'Coming second' described his relationship with Blaine at the minute. Since Charles had transferred to Dalton Kurt got a feeling that he was jealous. He was supposed to be his boyfriend and he understood that he gets jealous easily, but they hadn't spoken in days!

The only reason that Kurt was spending so much time with Charles was because he was his 'buddy' and meant he had to be with him a lot to get him to make friends and show him around. To be quite honest Kurt was finding him annoying and clingy.

From what he'd heard not many people liked Charles-they thought he came across snobby (which he was) and arrogant (which he was).

Kurt has been told by the Head of Dalton that he was required to stay with Charles until he made a group of friends.

_I'm going to be stuck with him forever then until he's nicer... Bingo! I'll talk to him later, I need to practise my piece first._

Kurt began to play again, this time adding his counter tenor voice to the song.

"That sounds better than a cat being strangled..." said a voice from the other side of the room.

A startled Kurt spun round to the doorway, where he could see Charles leaning against it. Kurt had once thought that he was cute but he guessed that spending 16 hours a day with him was too much.

Kurt decided to take the snide approach-one that he didn't take often.

"Gee thanks Charles. At least I sound better than you..." Kurt had some confidence issues ever since he had come out of the closet. He had got bullied because of who he was. Although when he met Blaine this all changed and Blaine almost _became _**his **confidence.

Charles walked over to Kurt, and he noticed that he was clutching something in his hands: It was a small bag. Kurt didn't like the look of where this was going.

"So what was that song for?" As he said this he walked over to the guitar stand and picked up a guitar. He began to pluck a few strings-clearly not knowing how to play.

"It was for my solo audition. I think it's between me and Thad going for it."

Charles raises his eyebrow as soon as Kurt said 'Thad'. "Better add me to the list."

"You're going for it too?" Kurt was determine not to show any emotion on his face; and keep it as blank as possible. Though secretly he was despising Charles as he knew that he could sing. Really

sing.

"Yep. You needn't bother with singing, my song is way better." Charles had a smart look on his face while he said this, and Kurt looked at his face. Properly.

He had lots of deep wrinkles on his forehead that reminded him of his Dad, Burt. They looked remarkably similar, and Kurt felt a pang of guilt. He recently had been thinking of ways to get rid of Charles but he had never put himself in his shoes-cliché but hey. He must have been going through so much stress transferring, and he himself knew what it was like to transfer during a semester.

Naturally being sympathetic was a good thing but right now it was making him feel sick.

"Ahh don't worry, I'll go for it anyway." Kurt added a wink to make the conversation seem more relaxed. Charles inched a bit closer to him.

"So Kurt, you wanna grab some lunch after next lesson?" He inched closer.

"Umm sure. I'll have to go back to my room though- I need to revise." He inched closer. Kurt wasn't sure whether it was rude to move away now so he stayed put.

"Cool, well I guess I'll see you soon then." Charles began to walk away, leaving Kurt sighing with relief that that gift wasn't for him.

Charles turned around just before the door and ran back, "This is for you, just a little something to say thanks for the help you've given me."

Kurt felt his heart drop onto the floor as he was left staring at Charles' back as he left the room. Kurt put the small bag on top of the piano and began to sing again.

Kurt finished his song and thought that he should probably open the gift. He tentatively took the bag and looked inside-it looked like a small box. He took the velvety blue box and opened it. Completely surprised with its contents, he dropped the bag.

Inside the box was a silver ring, clearly a Cartier.

_These rings cost a fortune! I can't possibly accept this._

As Kurt took a closer look at the ring he could see that on the underside of the ring was a tiny inscription. It was quite hard to read but Kurt could see it clearly enough: I love you.

Kurt quickly stuffed the ring back in its box and then into the bag. This was too much for him to handle-he had to tell Blaine!

Kurt ran up to Blaine's dorm and knocked on the door but there was no reply. He opened the door ignoring the rule that they had of not going in when the other wasn't there. Abandoning his search, Kurt made his way up to his own dorm reassuring himself that he would tell Blaine, and Charles that he definitely was not interested.

Opening his own door, he tossed the bag onto his bed and locked the door without looking up.

"Hello Kurt, I hope you liked your present." Kurt screamed when he heard Charles' too familiar voice.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Kurt didn't mean for his voice to turn out so high.

"I only wanted to see if you liked the ring. I have a matching one." He added a small smile and held out his hand, only for Kurt to see a ring identical to his own.

Kurt picked up the bag from his bed and handed it over to Charles. "I can't possibly accept this but thank you anyway." He decided to play the approach that he had not looked on the underside of the ring.

Charles pushed the back back into Kurt's hands and took a step closer. Kurt spoke first, "Listen Charles I have a boyfriend and I'm not interested in you like that."

He walked around behind Kurt and placed his hands on the small of his back. His hands made Kurt shiver. Kurt could feel his hot breath on his neck and memories came flooding back to him.

"Stop! I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT CHARLES!" Kurt shouted, and ran out of the room. He burst into tears and ran all over Dalton wanting Blaine's strong calloused hands holding him.

Kurt fumbled in his pockets for his phone and dialled his boyfriend's number, but he was only greeted with his answer phone message.

_I'm sorry I'm not here right now but please leave a message after the tone._

Kurt gave up and ran up to Blaine's room. He curled up on his bed and tried to dream away his fears.

* * *

Charles looked livid as he opened the door with a gavel in his hand. Kurt cowered and Blaine protectively stood in front of him.

"Hey, Charles, put the gavel down. We can talk about whatever you're angry about."

"I don't want to talk to you, I want to talk to Kurt." He raised his voice while saying Kurt's name. Charles kept walking closer to them, raising the gavel.

"Kurt, maybe you should talk to your beloved boyfriend about what happened a few days ago eh?" Charles glanced at Blaine who was looking slightly bemused.

"What happened Kurt?"

"I'll tell you later," whispered Kurt, "It's not important."

"Oh yes it is. How Kurt kissed me yesterday? That's not important?"

"Kurt, what's this?"

"I didn't do that, Blaine he's lying!" Kurt tried to edge towards the door but was stopped by Charles.

"Oh no you don't Kurtie." He held out the gavel and jabbed him in the stomach. Kurt winced at this form of his name.

"I've never been loved by anyone before, not even my family. I loved you Kurt, and you didn't love me back. Think of how hurt I was!"

Kurt gripped onto Blaine and said, "That's because I love _Blaine. _Not you Charles. You're arrogant and boastful and no one likes you."

Kurt knew he would pay for those words as soon as he said them.

He felt a sharp pain in his stomach and realised that he had been punched. "Don't you dare touch my boyfriend again!" Blaine shouted with so much passion and truth it was scary-even Charles looked taken aback. But not for long.

Charles punched Blaine in the face and Kurt could see a mixture of blood and bruises but he was too out of it to notice.

_I can't believe this is actually happening. He will pay for this._

Kurt could hear a variety of grunts and moans but was overpowered by his shouts and screams.

After some minutes of fighting, their saviour finally came. Kurt could hear knocks on the door, closely followed by Nick's shouts.

"Kurt? Is everything OK?"

"NO! Nick hurry up Blaine and Charles are fighting!"

Kurt dared to look at Blaine who was lying on the floor with no scratches or bruises at all... Charles on the other hand had given up and had a bloody nose, and a black eye. He looked unconscious but he daren't move.

_Serves him right._

As he tried to crawl over to Blaine, he realised how much pain he was in only after being hit once. Although he had dealt with pain before, he still wasn't used to it.

'Hey. Blaine thank you. I love you so much."

"Kurt, was any of that true?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, took ages to write and I think it is my longest yet! Had so many possibilities of where this could go (Kurt/Blaine getting hurt etc) but this was the nicest :) Mara practically decided this haha. Although you'll have to see what happens to them in he next chapter! Now review, baring in mind that I haven't written a punch up scene...**


	6. Punishment

**Welcome back :)**

**Ok you have permission to shoot me-I haven't updated for nearly 2 months...Hopefully though, this chapter and the next few to come will make up for the wait. **

**Tell me what you think of it? **

* * *

"Blaine, you do realise that this is a serious accusation and you could be expelled for this."

"But Nurse! I didn't even touch his face! He was the one that nearly gave me a broken nose!"

"Nearly, Mr Anderson. The boy could have serious damage in his eyes-and for all we know he could be blind!"

As Charles regained consciousness he was greeted by the familiar voices of the school Nurse and Blaine.

_Blind, eh? Hmmm..that might work. If I can get Blaine out of the way, I'll have Kurt all to myself._

He tried to open an eye but everything was too bright. The lights, the ceiling, the walls. Too white. Charles decided not to strain his eyes any longer and he kept them closed, pretending he had never been awake.

As Charles lay in the school's hospital bed, he tried to cast his thoughts back to the other day. _Wait, when did it even happen? What happened? Was it yesterday? Today? _ He couldn't remember. All he could remember was the disgusted look that Kurt gave him when he entered the room with Wes' gavel.

After what seemed like an eternity of listening to nothing, Charles decided to wake up properly. He wriggled his legs and arms form under the bed cover, hoping that the Nurse would see and come over to him. Then he could put his plan into action.

No footsteps or voices could be heard in the school's ward, and nobody was approaching Charles. He dared to open his eyes to see if anyone was about.

In the far corner of the room he could see the Nurse, tending to someone else's water jug. If only he could get her attention.

Mustering up all of his strength, Charles began to act a coughing fit. Even though he was not blind, he did have other unknown injuries. He had a sharp pain in his chest that ached when he coughed-he suspected a broken rib or two.

He could see the Nurse come rushing over, abandoning the other patient she was tending to only a few moments before.

"Dear? Are you OK?" Her voice was filled with anxiety.

Charles began to really play up with the blindness.

"Whe-where are you?" The boy reached out in front of him and he began groping the air. "Someone, turn the lights on will you?"

_This is quite fun actually._

"Charles, dear, the lights don't need turning on," Charles angled his head in the direction of the voice, "It's early afternoon-it's 2:30pm." The Nurse's voice was now full to the brim with concern.

He was just about to repeat his earlier sentence until he heard a familiar voice-Kurt's.

"Nurse, how's he doing? Is he OK?" Kurt genuinely sounded concerned, but Charles could barely believe this: Kurt had told him he hated him!

"He keeps asking us to turn on the light." Nurse's voice cracked at the end of the sentence and she let out a strangled sob.

"What? Ok. Charles, can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?" Charles heard a twinge of desperation in his voice.

Charles could clearly see the four perfectly manicured fingers held out in front of his face, but he said, "What? What fingers? Um I don't know, two?"

Kurt gasped.

"Mr Hummel, I strongly advise you to go and fetch the Head and on your way, Mr Anderson." Kurt dared not argue with the amount of authority in her voice.

Kurt ran out of the hospital wing, and within a few minutes, Dalton's Head and Blaine were in his tow.

Charles could see the anxiety in Blaine and Kurt's face-and he liked to think that it was Kurt's worry towards him that caused his expression. However he knew that it was probably worry for his _boyfriend's _sake.

"Hello Charles, how're you feeling?" asked the Head. Once again, to make it look realistic, Charles tilted his head towards the sound coming from his left.

"I've been better," and he bursted out into another coughing fit; although this time it was real.

The Headmaster pulled Blaine and Kurt to one side while the Nurse fiddled around with some wires that went into his nose and arms. He could see Kurt's face drop as soon as the Head began to speak.

* * *

"Blaine, this is what we call a serious crime. If he can prove that it was you, then you will most certainly be expelled and maybe even taken to court."  
Blaine responded to the Headmaster's monotone sentence, "But sir! I never touched his face, only his chest. I admit to giving him a broken rib but not making him blind!"

"Yes, sir, I was there and I can promise you that Blaine didn't punch or touch Charles anywhere above the shoulders." Kurt tried to keep his voice steady, but he was finding it hard.

"Well, Mr Anderson, I'm afraid we can't investigate this until Charles is willing to give us his side of the story. Until then Blaine." The Head walked off with a remarkable sense of dignity even though he had just found out that one of his students may well have possibly caused blindness in another pupil.

Blaine sank to his knees, and began to lightly sob. "Kurt, you know I didn't do it!"

"I know."

Things had been different between the two boys since the accident-ever since Blaine had shown his lack of trust in Kurt they had taken a break from each other.

Blaine rose to his feet, and as he did so, he spoke gently to Kurt, "Kurt, you know I didn't mean anything I said to you then-I was worried about you and hurt. He was trying to get inside my mind, and it worked. Do you forgive me?"

"Maybe. But first we need to concentrate on Charles, and hoping that he comes to his senses."

"If I get expelled, I'll flipping kill him."

"I know you will. Come on, we better go and find Nick and Jeff to tell them what happened." Kurt took Blaine's hand and they walked out of the ward, each one desperately hoping that Charles would come back to reality soon.

* * *

**Hopefully you'll find out in the next couple of chapters who the stalker is. I have an idea about them-it'll be someone 'workng with' Charles and he's kind of based on Sebastian Smythe but I need a name, so any reviews with names would be helpful!**

**TBC! **


	7. Ex

"Hey, it's all ready. It's like taking candy from a baby! They think I'm blind," The boy put extra emphasis on the word 'blind', "and Blaine's going to be expelled! I'll text you when he's expelled and then you can come round and finish him off."

"Brilliant. You're great at this babe." Said a muffled voice in the background. The mysterious voice was about to say something else however the Nurse walked swiftly over to the bed, "No more calls now dear, the Head wants to take a statement." She disappeared as quickly as she came, the sound of her footsteps going with her.

Hoping nobody was watching him, Charles laid his phone down on the bedside cabinet, being careful not to knock over the water jug.

The boy sighed.

_Even though this'll be well worth it he owes me about two weeks of his time that's been spent in this damn bed. _

He rested his head against the pillow, and became aware of his dry throat. Taking a scornful look around the ward, he reached over and grabbed the water jug. Just as he was about to drink straight from the jug, he could vaguely hear voices coming from the door. He quickly put the jug down and pretended to fumble for the glass. And just for effect, he knocked over the jug and the glass for good measure.

Luckily the Nurse had arrived, with the Headmaster in tow. He could see that Dalton's head was holding a tatty notebook and pen in his hands. 'Sensing' their presence, Charles began to apologise over and over again for being so clumsy.

"I'm ever so sorry Miss. I'll buy another jug and cup. I really should be use to it by now..." He tried not to smirk, but hastily covered it up with a cough.

"Oh Dear don't apologise! It's quite alright. We really should invest in some rubber cups like those ones in..." The Nurse soon became engrossed in her own conversation as she began to talk to herself. Charles could only catch the words 'reusable', 'cheap' and 'colourful'.

Taking this opportunity, the Headmaster grabbed a chair.

"Hello Charles. I'm over to your right, by the way." Charles swivelled his head around to look the small man right in the eyes. Finding this too difficult not to laugh, Charles turned his gaze to a photo frame to the left of the man's head.

"I need to take a statement from you, as this classifies as a serious incident."

_Play it up, just like he told you. _

"Of course, sir. Fire away."

"Firstly I need you to fill in the first part of the incident form for me." He handed over the clipboard and pen.

"Do excuse me sir, but I can't exactly see what I'm writing."

"Oh, I am sorry boy, what was I thinking?" He wrenched the board out of Charles' hands, however when it was the pen's turn to be taken back, the barrel of the pen split open and the ink spattered the sheets and Charles' bedclothes.

Charles instantaneously forgot he was 'blind' and immediately began to rub the ink up and down, spitting on his finger every now and then. It just so happened that he was rubbing exactly where the ink was, even though he couldn't see where it had landed.

The teacher had clearly caught sight of that as he looked quite bemused. Once the majority of the ink had gone, Charles turned round once again to face the teacher.

He had obviously noticed the teacher's change in expression and he therefore questioned it, "Are you OK sir?"

"Yes boy. Although it does surpass me how you managed to see the ink on your bed without actually 'seeing' it if you know what I mean."

_Damn it._

Charles hesitated. "Just intuition I guess sir. One's senses become more acute when one of the others has gone down. Read that in Mr. Higgins' class, sir."

"Hmm. Anyway, I just need to ask you a few procedure questions like your date of birth. You know."

As the Headmaster rolled through the questions, Charles' thoughts wandered off to linger on Kurt. Briefly. Briefly.

For some strange reason, he wished he'd come and see him.

* * *

After leaving the hospital, Blaine and Kurt ran to the main hall, hoping Nick and Jeff would be there. They were in luck. Nick and Jeff led the other pair into the choir room, and Blaine started talking. About everything.

Blaine had just about managed to tell Nick and Jeff what had happened, despite Kurt's insistence that Blaine was distraught. Blaine's excuse was that Kurt would miss out the details.

After the long silence, Kurt said, "There's something else too." He told them about his recent encounter with Charles.

"I was about to ask the Nurse if I could speak to Charles, but she said she was busy, and she just left. So I was about to walk into the ward but I heard Charles on the phone, and after that he put his phone down on the table perfectly. There was no fumbling or anything. And then he picked up the water jug, normally! Like you and I would. Look, I know it sounds crazy but I think he might be playing this up a bit, if not a lot."

Then there was an even longer silence and Kurt looked around at his friends' confused faces. It was Jeff who spoke first. "Right, I'll make sure he goes blind now." He got up quickly, but Nick caught his arm.

"Guys, we have to play this right-you know catch him out. It's like one of these adventures!" Nick grinned.

"Nick, Blaine's future at Dalton is on the line-it isn't a game." Kurt said nonchalantly.

Ignoring the others, Blaine got up and started pacing around the piano.

Interrupting the others' conversation about how they'd trick Charles, Blaine whispered, "Kurt, did you hear who he was talking to on the phone?"

"Sorry, Blaine?"

"Did you hear a name of who Charles was speaking to on the phone?" Blaine said louder.

"Err, yeah, his name was Nate I think. I don't think it means anything though. We don't know a Nate."

Nick and Jeff shook their heads, whilst looking into their laps.

"I do."

Nick's head shot up, "You do?"

"Yeah." Blaine's eyes were wide.

"He was my ex-boyfriend."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Oh, DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of that stuff (especially not Jeremiah...) ;P I just want to thank everyone for all the reivews! It's so nice to wake up to an email saying you have a new review. It's awesome. So keep going xD**

**Next chapter:We meet Nate for real. **

**PS I'll do the next chapter thing form now on, so you can see if you want to go on to the next chapter :D**


	8. Pictures

Kurt ran down the hallway without looking back, tears forming in his eyes. Struggling to see where he was going he wiped the tears from his perfectly moisturised face and headed straight for the choir room: his sanctuary.

Finally entering the empty room he made a beeline towards the piano and swiftly sank onto the stool. Sitting at his instrument lifted a great weight from his shoulders: Blaine's weight. Why was he so mad and upset? It's not like he hadn't expected Blaine to have another boyfriend-he was the most handsome boy at Dalton. It wasn't the principal, more Blaine's expression.

His hazel eyes clouded over and he gazed into the distance, fixated onto a chair. He was reminiscing the past; Kurt could tell. And from his look it wasn't the bad times either...Maybe Kurt wasn't good enough for him, maybe he wasn't what Blaine wanted.

"Come on Kurt, face him. Confront him and ask him if I'm what he wants." Kurt muttered, tinkling on the ivory keys. His attempt in talking to his boyfriend failed. All he could do was hope.

Kurt had stopped crying, telling himself he wasn't weak. He'd grown up with a thick skin after his life experiences. This was a time when he really needed his Mom. Burt was great, a fantastic Dad, but he couldn't deal with the emotional side of things. That's why he'd turned to mechanics once his Mom died.

Kurt'd fingers froze, as he tried to imagine what his Mom's hug would have been like. A pair of soft, manicured hands enveloping him; just protecting him from anything bad. His head would rest precariously on her shoulder, smelling her strawberry scented hair. She would rub his back, like a baby being winded, and Kurt would just sit there-oblivious to the world. Kurt could almost feel those hands wrapped round him when he was interrupted by a short knock on the door.

Breaking is trance, Kurt stood up politely and met eyes with the last person he wanted to see: Blaine.

Sensing his boyfriend's unease, Blaine glided across the floor and took Kurt's hand in his own. Lightly stroking his hand, Blaine said, "Hey Kurt, why did you run off?" His tone was gentle and caring: he was trying to coax information out of Kurt.

Resisting the tears forming in his eyes, Kurt replied, "Am I what you want Blaine? Truly?" Kurt lifted his head and met eyes once again with the other boy. He could literally feel his soul being opened up. It really was true that the windows are eyes of the soul.

Blaine stopped caressing Kurt's hand and he dropped them to his side. His eyes widened, "Kurt of cour- I mean what? Yes! I want to be with you Kurt, for the rest of my life." He had never been so sure of anything in his life.

"Just the way you looked like when you thought of Nate..." Kurt's left arm subconsciously rubbed his right arm, in a somewhat uncomfortable stance. Bringing his eyes down to look at Blaine's tie, Blaine replied, "Kurt, I was with Nate for a couple of weeks. We broke up...because he was pressuring me. Into sex." Kurt gasped and raised his hand to his mouth.

Blaine chuckled, "Wow stage class has taught you to exaggerate," he winked subtly. "I hate him Kurt. I would ever ever see him again, do you understand?" Blaine pulled Kurt into a firm but loving embrace. Blaine's hair smelled of strawberries... Pulling out of the embrace first, Kurt looked directly into Blaine's eyes and whispered, "Really?"

Blaine smiled, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. This may not be the most romantic place to say this, but...I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I really do." Tears formed in the dark haired boy's eyes, and he let one tear slip down his cheek.

Kurt beamed. "I love you too." He raised his hand and traced the shape of his lips with his calloused thumb, "Can I kiss you?"

There was no need to answer, instead their lips crashed together in a hungry kiss. Blaine's hands roamed down to Kurt's chest, while Kurt entwined his index finger in his boyfriend's curled locks of hair. As the kiss got more heated, the younger boy pulled away. "Shall we take this elsewhere?" Blaine growled as he pulled on Kurt's tie dragging him to the stairs of Dalton.

"Yes please. Oh and by the way, your hugs are just like what I thought my mum's would be." Without another word (instead a kiss) both boys stumbled upstairs, lips latched onto each other's as they both forgot about Nate.

* * *

"Kurt, please can I use your phone? Mine's out of battery and I really need to text my Dad to ask him about hockey fixtures." Charles batted his eyelids at Kurt knowing he was full aware that Kurt was suspicious of him being blind.

Kurt sighed and handed his phone over to Charles. "Just be quick please?" Kurt hovered over Charles as he sent a 'text'.

"How do you know your dad's number?" Kurt questioned. "Oh, well I've dialled it so many times!" Charles added a laugh onto the end for good measure. "Wait, how can you see what you're writing? if you're blind..." Kurt raised his eyebrow accusatively.

"Oh I've sent so many texts, I know vaguely where the keyboard is." he said uncertainly.

Charles deliberately added a few spelling mistakes to make his story more realistic.

After he had sent the 'text' he sneakily went into his documents, and then his pictures. Finding what he was looking for, he emailed the picture to himself, deleted the evidence and handed the phone back to Kurt.

"Cheers mate," he winked. "I owe you one." He shoved Kurt's phone back in his hand, and walked away leaving Kurt with a sweat covered phone and an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He had to tell Blaine what just happened.

* * *

Charles was lying in his hospital bed, thinking of Kurt. How he wished that he was on his arm and not Blaine's. Interrupting his thoughts, his phone vibrated from next to him and he picked up his phone subconsciously. Opening the message from Nate, he saw that he was apparently waiting outside the back door.

Was it really that time already? He glanced at the clock beside him to see it was 3 am.

Looking around the room to check the other people were asleep, he decided it was clear to go. The sound of muffled footsteps could be heard as Charles walked toward the door clutching his phone tightly in one hand. He silently pushed open the door, when he saw a silhouette outline against the trees. He shivered as a cold breeze ran through his hair; it enveloped him like a thick fog-making him uneasy as he walked towards the figure.

A figure with blond hair emerged from the trees, and Charles instantly knew he was Nate.

"You have it?" Nate's gruff voice said.

"Yes." Subtly Charles slipped the picture into Nate's hand and walked away not wanting to get caught.

With one last look towards the shrinking figure Charles reentered the hospital.

* * *

The next morning Charles woke up to a familiar buzzing sound. He unlocked his phone and read a text from Nate.

-Here it is. Just do what we said. N

Charles sighed and got dressed swiftly forgetting his shoes. He jogged to the school computer room and printed off the picture from his phone.

Once It had printed he headed for Kurt's dorm, and without a second thought he slipped the picture under his door frame.

* * *

From Kurt; to Blaine.

-Why the hell were you with Nate outside the school? You promised me.


	9. Kiss

**Another chapter up! This usually won't update this fast but I had no work this week so I thought I'd update quickly! :) just to clarify, Charles and Nate are not a couple...and Charles' blindness is temporary and has been caused by concussion during the fight.**

* * *

Dreaming about his history assignment, Blaine woke up with a start as he heard familiar vibrations from his phone.

Groggily rubbing his eyes, he reached out and fumbled for his phone on his side table. Squinting from the bright light of the phone, he smiled when he saw the text was from Kurt.

Maybe he was saying good morning to him...he loves his boyfriend. Although the digits on his clock said it was 2:00am. This puzzled Blaine as he knew how religious Kurt was with his hours of sleep. He could just hear his boyfriend saying that if he doesn't get 9 hours of sleep a night, then it will cause an imbalance of pigment in his skin, leading to a red face.

Sounded like a load of nonsense to him.

Blaine opened the text message, and he felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. Panic rose in his chest as he was washed in a feeling of guilt.

'But why? I haven't done anything with Nate! I haven't even seen him in years!' thought Blaine.

Throwing his phone onto the other side of the room, Blaine scrambled out of bed and pulled on the first clothes that were on the floor.

Out of habit he checked himself in the mirror only to see he was wearing a red striped shirt, with orange jogging trousers. Not a good look. Rushing to find that elusive matching outfit, he settled on a white shirt and jeans. He wanted to make it look like he'd made an effort.

_Oh what am I saying?! This isn't a freaking date._

Blaine grabbed his phone and slammed the door shut, not even caring if he woke others up. He didn't even care if the warden knew he was out of bed. Running down the stairs two at a time he swiftly made his way to Kurt's room two floors down. Approaching Kurt's mahogany door he gently knocked. After one knock he grew ever increasingly worried as the seconds passed with no reply. Just as he was about to knock louder the door opened to a familiar face. Although it wasn't what he was used to: Kurt had been crying.

"Don't even think about apologising Blaine Anderson. Or telling me it wasn't true: I have the evidence right here." Kurt lifted his hand and shoved a piece of paper into the other boy's face.

"Have a nice time with him did you?" Kurt spat. Without giving chance for Blaine to speak, he carried on, "What was it like kissing him? A quick peck or a bit more? And to think my lips were on yours after you kissed him?" Kurt's eyes began to water, and he tried to slam the door but Blaine was ready. He jammed his foot on the door despite wincing from the pain.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what the hell you're talking about!" Blaine yelled. He lifted his hands and ran them through his unkempt mass of hair. Kurt's eyes followed his hands and his expression softened but almost instantaneously returned to one of hatred.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Kurt said sourly. "Now just leave me alone."

By this time he was full on crying and all Blaine wanted to was hug Kurt until he had squeezed out all of his tears completely, but he couldn't.

Kurt slammed the door in his face without another word leaving Blaine utterly speechless.

* * *

Kurt slammed the door on blaine unable to say anything else. He just couldn't believe it. His boyfriend cheated on him. That was the lowest of the low. He needed to talk to someone, but who? Nick and Jeff would take it lightly and say that Blaine wouldn't do that. Rachel and the Glee club would take it too seriously and Santana would probably threaten to come and 'talk to him' as she goes all Lima heights on him. That really only left Burt, Finn and Charles. He wouldn't bother his father with it-he's had a lot to deal with at the minute since his heart attack. Finn...hmm. Kurt and Finn were an awkward pairing, pushed together by their parents relationship. What made it even more awkward was because he used to like Finn: a lot. So maybe it wasn't the best idea going to Finn for relationship advice. That only left one person: Charles.

So Kurt returned to his plush bed and fell asleep almost instantly, deciding he'd go and see Charles in the morning.

Kurt woke up promptly the next morning and got dressed formally for his 'meeting' with Charles. He had texted him the night before asking to see him the next day and he instantaneously replied with a yes. Even though he despised Charles, he didn't mind him at the same time, which was a weird thought that even Kurt couldn't quite comprehend.

After spending a decent 20 minutes perfecting his quiff, Kurt headed off to meet Charles in the choir room. Putting a brave face on as he left Kurt wandered out of him room and down the stairs. The only good thing was no one was looking at him. Yet.

As Kurt entered the familiar room he saw a figure perching on the edge of the grand piano. Kurt walked up to him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder, "Hi Charles." Charles lifted his head to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Hi Kurt," Charles grinned. "Want to tell me what was so urgent that you texted me in the middle of the night?" He smirked.

Kurt sighed and brought out the picture from his pocket. "This was slotted under my door last night."

"Kurt, umm I can't see it, remember?" Charles said.

"Oh sorry. I forgot you couldn't see anything." There was no tone of sarcasm in his voice, it was monotone.

"Basically it's a picture of Blaine kissing this Nate guy, I think, on the cheek." He faltered at the end.

"I'm sure it doesn't mean anything Kurt. I mean how does blaine even know this guy?"

"They used to date." Kurt fiddled with the corner of the photograph bending the corner.

"Well then this could be from years ago!" Charles said optimistically. Charles carried on sensing Kurt's silence.

"Look Kurt. If you're that worried he's cheated on you then break up with him."

Kurt turned away, walking up to the trophy cabinet tracing his fingers on the glass.

Charles struggled to contain himself as he giggled. His plan was working perfectly.

"That was the first time I performed with him. And we won that trophy," Kurt said plainly.

"Back then he was sweet, charming and kind. But now he's more needy and distant. He's not the person I fell in love with." Kurt sighed heavily.

"Well then he's clearly not deserving of you!" Charles said exasperatedly.

Kurt turned to face Charles and he walked towards him.

"Maybe not any more."

"This is really getting you down isn't it? I can tell. Hey why don't we go out and you can try and forget about it? Not as a date, I'm not that sad, just as friends. Because we are friends right Kurt?"

"Yes Charles we are." He smiled warmly.

"Right then I'll meet you at your dorm at 8 and we can go out okay?"

"But you can't see?"

"So? I've got you to help me hobble like a grandad along the corridors." He winked.

"Thank Charles. This means a lot." And Kurt walked off.

"Hey Kurt wait!" Charles walked up behind Kurt and grabbed his wrist.

He leaned in slowly, looking at Kurt's lips.

"Charles what are you doing?"

"Trying to give you a friendly kiss on the cheek but I don't know where your cheek is so..." Chalets leaned in completely and planted a kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Oh I'm so sorry I couldn't tell where you cheek was!" He sounded mortified.

Kurt, shocked, said "It's fine." And he smiled. "It was nice."

* * *

**You like? This was so much fun to write! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm a hardcore KLAINER so don't worry, it will be a happy ending! Thanks for reading :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Charles had done it. He'd kissed Kurt! His lips were soft and squishy and plump. Wow. Now he could see the benefits of Kurt's intense moisturising routine.  
Hours later he was still stunned at the fact he'd kissed him. It was like a dream.  
He hadn't even bothered to ring Nate, he felt that he was just using him. Charles didn't really like him much: he had bad intentions. I guess you could say that Charles had bad intentions but he just wanted Kurt. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?  
Charles rolled over in bed and carried on reliving the moment in his head.  
There was just something about Kurt that he found so intriguing. His fashion, attitude, but mainly his voice. He could honestly listen to it all day.  
Charles sat in bed for the next 3 hours with a glassy look on his face thinking of Kurt, without sleeping. He almost looked delirious...  
As the morning grew close Charles grew ever increasingly engrossed with his thoughts. His alarm bell cut the silence like a knife and Charles instantly reached over to the clock and slammed the off button down.  
"Stupid clock for god's sake." Irritated from his lack of sleep and his interrupted thoughts of Kurt he rifled though his belongings and found some matching clothes.  
His roommate woke up shortly afterwards and stumbled to the bathroom door.  
"Morning mate. Nice outfit-matches perfectly," paying no attention whatsoever to the fact he was supposed to be temporarily blind, he shut the door and Charles heard the familiar sound of the water running.  
Charles swore softly and took off his top. Routing through his wardrobe he found a hideous red shirt he got from Borneo when he went with his brother. His brother...  
'Don't think about him.' He thought.  
The only thing that kept him going now was Kurt. He was the first thing he thought of in the morning and the last thing he thought of before he went to sleep. You could say he was obsessed, but he was obsessed with the love of his life.

* * *

A feeling of intense guilt was gnawing away at Kurt that night. He was still technically dating Blaine but he had kissed Charles. It wasn't in spite, it just kind of happened.  
Even though he liked it at the time Blaine's disappointed face wouldn't leave him.  
Kurt returned to his room after a long walk of the grounds. He sat down at his desk and groaned at the amount of homework he had to do. Reaching for a pen his eyes passed the picture area. It was his special place for special photos he'd taken. And all of them were of Blaine except one of his Dad.  
He sighed, tears forming in his eyes.  
How could he do this? He cheated on him with the person he promised he hadn't seen in years, but judging Blaine's bowtie in the picture it was definitely recent.  
Then, Kurt had a eureka moment: if Blaine had cheated on him first then technically he was in the wrong!  
The feeling of guilt lifted from his shoulders but was swiftly replaced by a feeling of disappointment. He really thought he was the one, and so did his dad.  
"Well I need to move on then. Maybe change is good. Maybe Charles is good for me, he seems genuine." Kurt reluctantly tried to complete his homework but his relationship 'status' wouldn't leave his mind.  
"Right Kurt. Show you're the better person and ask Charles on a date." He recited.  
Kurt talked himself into asking Charles out on a date, and out of love with Blaine.  
As his dad would say: "No one gets in the way of us hummels. No one takes us for granted."  
Feeling confident with the matter he gave up on his homework and texted Charles.

* * *

From Kurt  
To Charles

Hey you mind coming over?

* * *

Kurt was slowly falling out of love with Blaine as he kept thinking of his true potential. All those times when he said he was with his family, he could've been with Nate. Kurt spat out his name. What a jerk.  
Even though it was one kiss, it was all Kurt needed to confirm his suspicions. Klaine was no more. It was Kurt and Blaine.

Charles approached Kurt's dorm in anticipation and he knocked on his door with his signature knock. Within two seconds a familiar face opened the door and he invited him inside.  
"Let's cut to the chase Charles. We kissed and you liked it. I liked it too and I like you. I need change and the change is you. So will you go on a date with me?" Kurt rushed, squinting one eye.  
Being completely caught out, Charles replied, "Yes! Of course! I mean sure...let me check my diary." He winked.  
Kurt sighed in relief, "Don't even ask me about Blaine. It's over." He smiled clasped his hands together. "I can't be with a cheater." Charles grabbed Kurt's hands and rubbed his calloused fingers up and down Kurt's soft fingers.  
"It's you and me against the world." Charles whispered, leaning his head forward to rest on Kurt's.

* * *

From Kurt  
To Blaine

It's over.

* * *

**Don't hate me! Charles' brother story will unravel. Thanks for residing! Think happy Klaine soon :)**


End file.
